


Under the Cherry Blossom Tree // Yeonbin (TXT)

by jaredimperial



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredimperial/pseuds/jaredimperial
Summary: A fluffy oneshot where Soobin is the popular kid in school and Yeonjun is shy and jealous of Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 25





	Under the Cherry Blossom Tree // Yeonbin (TXT)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways here's some important stuff to note before we begin.
> 
> Soobin  
> \- 17  
> \- 6'1  
> \- Extroverted  
> \- Popular Kid  
> \- Run Away era but wearing a school uniform.
> 
> Yeonjun  
> \- 17  
> \- 5'11  
> \- Introvert  
> \- Shy/Quiet Kid  
> \- Silver hair and glasses (I can't remember where the photo is from) but wearing a school uniform.

— Yeonjun POV —

Nothing is more boring than math class, especially when I can't stop thinking about...him. I glance over at the clock across the room.

Tick...tick...tick...

3 PM. Just one more hour until the school day is officially over. A memory of this morning keeps replaying in my head, all because of him. The way he walked up to me at my locker, invading my personal space like that! The audacity!

"Come see me under the cherry blossom tree. Right after school."

Those very words he said to me. They've been stuck in my head all day.

I looked out the window, daydreaming in the blue sky and puffy white clouds. I tried to distract myself by making out fun shapes, but all I saw was...him.

All I saw was the stupid face of Choi Soobin and his stupid popularity and the stupid girls that were always falling for him.

And yet, I still had feelings.

No, don't be stupid, Jun. He's probably just toying with your feelings. It's not worth it to meet up. Or maybe...no...stop feeling this way! Unless...

"Choi Yeonjun!"

I snapped my head back to the front of the classroom and made direct eye contact with Professor Kim, glaring at me with eagle eyes.

"Mr. Choi, what is the final answer for the equation up on the board?"

Shit.

I wasn't even paying attention. The other students stared at me. I panicked.

"Choi Soobin!" I blurted.

The class laughed hysterically. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ooh! Pretty boy's on your mind, huh?" says Park Minha, one of the popular girls who witnessed the incident this morning.

"Quiet class!" Professor Kim hissed. "Mr. Kang, how about you?"

I looked over at Kang Taehyun, the school's nerd and Mr. Know-It-All.

"I believe the answer you're looking for is 72, Professor Kim."

"Correct, Mr. Kang!"

Most of the students rolled their eyes. Others grunted. One whispered to his friend, "I got 8. How?" to which the friend replied "8? Dude, I got -654!"

I stayed silent for the rest of the class. One more slip-up and soon I'll expose myself to the whole school.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I packed up all of my belongings and left to meet up with Hueningkai, my neighbor and childhood friend that I always walked home with.

"Hey, Jun!"

"Hi, Kai," I replied as we exit the main doors.

"So...how's your day been?"

"Well—"

As per usual, Kai didn't even give me 3 seconds before going into the daily spiel about his day: a new girl he's been checking out, a test he failed, or a successful prank he pulled on some teacher.

Today was different.

I was too busy contemplating whether or not I should meet up with Soobin.

Was he really being serious?

I made up my mind. I was going.

"Sorry Kai, I gotta go! I forgot I had something to do!" I pat him on the back and ran off towards the back of the school.

"Wait, Jun! I didn't even get to finish my story!" Kai yelled at me.

"Text it to me later!" I waved back and continued on.

Oh, Choi Soobin, you better be there.

===================

— Soobin POV —

I laid in the grass underneath the school's cherry blossom tree with my arms behind my head. I watched as clouds drift by over me between the branches, patiently waiting to see if Yeonjun was actually coming.

I checked the time on my phone.

4:10 PM

What if he doesn't show up? Damn it. I probably scared him by showing up at his locker this morning like that—

Before I could finish my thought, I heard footsteps running towards me.

A figure with glasses and ruffled silver hair loomed over me, panting. Yep, it was Yeonjun. He looked stunning in the sunlight even when he was sweaty and panting.

"Hey. Lie down, c'mon, it's comfortable," I said, beckoning him to join me.

Yeonjun lied down with his hands crossed over his stomach, cautiously distancing himself a couple feet from me.

We stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound being the rustle of the tree in the wind.

"So..." I broke the silence and turned to lay on my side. "Rumor has it you talked about me in your class today?"

His eyes widened as he turned his head toward me.

"Crap. You heard about that?" he asked.

"Word gets around fast here, you know."

I watched as his cheeks flushed a deep rosy pink.

"It doesn't matter," Yeonjun pouted as he looked back up at the sky. "Soobin, why did you ask me to meet you here in the first place?"

My heart skipped a beat.

Now's my chance to confess to him.

"You haven't beaten me or called me a loser yet. What do you want?" Yeonjun said.

I paused in shock, watching as a droplet fell down Yeonjun's cheek. He turned to me with tear-welled eyes.

"Girls love you. You're good-looking, popular, and a star student. You're clearly better than me in every way, so I know damn well you didn't tell me to come here because you like me!"

My heart shattered after hearing what he said.

Is this really what he thinks?

"Yeonjun..." I muttered sadly.

I scooted closer to Yeonjun until I was above him. His cheeks were damp with tears. I carefully took off his glasses and set them in the grass.

"Shh...shh...it's okay," I whispered gently.

I cupped his cheek with my hand and wiped away his tears as he sniffled. I sat there and comforted him for a little while until he calmed down. I was the one to break the silence again.

"Yeonjun, I..."

I looked at Yeonjun, trading glances between his eyes and his lips. I took a moment to admire his features before briefly pressing my lips to his. I pulled away, his eyes wide with shock.

"I love you," I finally admitted.

For a moment, Yeonjun was silent with disbelief. Soon enough, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into an even deeper kiss. This time I tasted the salty flavor from Yeonjun's tears on his lips.

We remained in the kiss for what seemed like a lifetime before breaking apart. We were both out of breath and panting quietly, eyes locked.

"I-I love you too, Soobin," Yeonjun smiled.

It was just Yeonjun and I, laying in each other's embrace on the soft grass and happier than ever. I softly kissed his forehead as he combed his fingers through my messy hair. We both fell into slumber as pink petals fell around us under the cherry blossom tree.


End file.
